Just Weird
by Ashgirl811
Summary: I don't really know.


Chapter 1

"Damnit Mariah!" I yelled at my meister. "What!?"She yelled back at me. We were on our way to the DWMA. It was our first day there. But we had gotten lost somehow. Don't ask me how. I mean how was it possible to get lost when the school was as big as ever. It was all my meister's fault. She was the one who said that she knew the way there. "You know what! You got us lost! Now let me lead the way!" I yelled at her. "Alright fine. But don't blame me when you get us lost." I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever." After like two minutes we were at the steps of the DWMA. I looked up at all the stairs and almost fainted. "Uhhhhhhhhhh," I groaned. "There are so many." Mariah just rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go" and with that she pushed me up the stairs. After what seemed like forever, we finally made it up the stairs. I collapsed to the ground, panting. "Oh come on, let's go." My meister pulled me up and dragged me into the school by my hand. We made it to Lord Death's room. At least I think it was Lord Death's room, since it had a skull mask on the door. "Come on." Mariah whispered and pulled me to the door. She opened the door and froze.

Chapter 2

"What's wrong, Mari-" I had frozen too. In the room was Lord Death, but so was someone else. It was a kid that had to be no older than Mariah and I. "umm we'll just go" I turned to go through the door but Lord Death said, "No, no stay, stay." "Ok but can I ask a question, Lord Death?" I asked. "Of course, ask away!" He said. "Umm who's that" I pointed to the kid who was no older than us. I just noticed the three white stripes on the one side of his head. He had golden yellow eyes as well. "Oh," Lord Death's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "That's my son, Death the Kid." There was a silence. Before finally I screamed, "YOU HAVE A SON!?" "Yup" He said, calmly. Wait, why was he so calm about this!? "Ok then who are you guys" Lord Death asked us. I forgot that we didn't introduce ourselves. "Oh my name's Mariah Feigh and this here is-" I cut her off. "And I'm Ashley Burkhard, her weapon." "Ok then. Kiddo here is going to show you to your class since he is in your classes. Ok?" I nodded at him. "Alright then bye bye." I waved and left the room. As we were walking, Kid asked me, "So Ashley, what weapon are you?"

Chapter 3

I froze and stopped walking. Kid and Mariah noticed my sudden action and stopped as well. And before I took off I muttered, "You don't want to know"

Kid's P.O.V

What was that? She just took off. What did she mean by I didn't want to know. Was it that bad? I'll just ask Mariah. "Hey Mariah?" "Hmm?" "What did she mean?"

Mariah's P.O.V

"Ashley is a scythe." I said. "Ok so what's the matter?" Kid asked. "It's about the way she looks when she's in weapon mode." I said. "Oh, how does she look?" I heard him ask. "She looks like a really messed up scythe not like that though. I meant liked someone who was an enemy's weapon and she is self-conscious about it." I said. "Oh" That was all I heard from him.

My P.O.V

I kept on running. And for the first time since I was 5, I had tears in my eyes. Then, I felt a weight. I had run into someone. "Oi, watch where you're going." I heard somebody say. I looked up to see two teenage boys no older than me, just like Kid.

Chapter 4

One of them had a look of surprise on his face while the other had a scowl. And for the first time in ten years I was speechless. The blond haired one snapped out of his surprised state and glared at the white haired one. "Bakura! That wasn't nice. Now apologize!" The white haired one, now known as Bakura, just scoffed. "But what if I don't want to, Marik? Hmm? Did you ever think of that?" The blond haired one's, who I believed was Marik, eyes widened slightly and turned away. "Whatever Bakura." He muttered. "Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around here so I assume you're new, am I correct?" My eyes widened when I realized that he was talking to me. I nodded hesitantly. "From the looks of it, I assume you are a weapon, am I right?" I nodded once more. "Well since that's true where is your meister? Do you even have one?" And once again, I nodded. "Oh really now? Well where is your meister, weapon?" "My name isn't weapon…" I muttered getting to my feet, leaving my hair fall over my eyes. He grinned. But from the looks of it, it wasn't friendly. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." "I said my name isn't weapon, DAMNIT!" I could feel my anger from all those years come out. Then I did something I never ever wanted to do to him even if he was a jerk. I punched him. I panted slightly, tears forming in my eyes. I looked up to see him staring at me. "I like you kid." He said. My breath hitched in surprised.

Chapter 5

"What?" I said. "I said, I like you kid." He said back. "You got strength kid, but I gotta go, so see ya." And with that they left. "Ashley!" I heard somebody call my name. It was Kid and Mariah. They caught up with me. "Come on." Mariah said. I nodded and with that, we walked to Class Crescent Moon. "Hey do you two want to have lunch with me and my friends later?" Kid asked. "Sure!" Mariah said. I just nodded. We went in the classroom.


End file.
